garoumushfandomcom-20200214-history
Sep 1996 CC
CAERN/WYLD * At the September 10th weekly storytelling session, Anne told the story of the fight in early March against Sean Conneff. She mentioned Echoes-Glory, Sepdet, Patrick, and Kate (of the Garou still alive) as having fought, along with herself, and was fairly sarcastic about the actions of Carl of the Glass Walkers during the fight. * The lone wolf Silent Runner, who has mysteriously disappeared on several occasions but seems harmless other than being extremely elusive, has reappeared on the bawn after long absence (for those who were around about three years ago to have noticed him in the first place). * Leaving behind their guilt at the Eligio-led Rite of Keres this year were: Sepdet, Timothy, Scott, Remy, Peter Follen, Alexander, Kosh, and Randall (Who revealed that his name is, in fact, Jurgen von Schrantztal) The Rite is believed to have been a success. available CITY * Tommie was seen around town befriending various stray and half-feral dogs in the city. * Jimmy Wilson, aka Shakes-the-Can-Before-Giving, and his girlfriend/mate Sparrow were subjected to horrible tortures last month at the hands of a Black Spiral Dancer who enjoyed defiling the mind as much as the body. A coalition of Bone Gnawers (Tommie, Mosh, and Becca), Glass Walkers (Kosh and Thena), and Brittany rescued the two without loss of life. Rumors abound that Brit either lead the group, or has secretly become a Gnawer, and that it was she who cut the Spiral down at the end. Everyone was taken to the Forgotten Church afterwards, where Sepdet helped in the healing, and she and Joseph Soulcatcher Cleansed and burned the Dancer's corpse. PEOPLE * The Get of Fenris, Anna Tastes Ashes of Victory, has returned to the Wheel Renewed and been granted guest rights after speaking with Brian. Her reasons for leaving the forming Sept of the Last Days are not widely known. * Several reports may be circulating regarding a spat between Drew and the Gnawers Tommie and Hank, differing in what started it and who's in the right. PACKS * Blackwatch finally tracked down the source of the Wyrm taint that was infecting the ravens that gathered in the ash grove west of the Sept Compound, to a rather large bane living at a landfill northeast of St. Claire. The pack succeeded in killing the bane off in a battle that cost them the life of Casey Scott. available They went back a week later and succeeded in cleansing the remaining taint from the bane's nest. The Mother Raven spirit of the local raven's roost told them that they had succeeded in her test, and that their next step is to seek out the Great Raven spirit in her Umbral realm. available * There is apparently a new pack at the Wheel, whose members are Quiet, Patrick, Hayes, Cassandra, and Touch Deer. There is no word, yet, on what Totem they are hoping for. CUBS * The Silver Fangs had a new cub found: Frederick Herr * Events were hopping among the Children, who are proud of their three cubs in October: Mercedes, returned from her family visit and back at the Wheel; Matilda, cubnapped by Windrunner from St. Uriel's; and Nikolai. * The Wendigo found and identified a new lupus cub of their tribe, Whitewings. CHALLENGES * A challenge moot available was held the first week of September. Drew's challenge with Quiet was resolved, with the announcement that the philodox had achieved fostern rank. of the story available * Randall's challenge of Seeker was performed, a klaive duel to submission, in which Randall won the challenge and was greeted with decidedly mixed reactions in his rise to fostern. * Joseph's challenge to Eligio was performed, testing his knowledge of the tribes of the Pure Ones. The terms of the test were not entirely made clear, but Joseph apparently passed and is now fostern. * Megan challenged Su; the test was a battle of wits, a contest in which Megan had to track Su through the Near Umbra during the waning halfmoon, which Megan successfully did, to rise to fostern. available * Diana challenged Alexander; the test was to track down and bring back a deer spirit that the Shadow Lord had spied in the Umbra. After several weeks of work, she passed the test and rose to the rank of fostern. * Shea challenged Eamon; at the end of the month, Timothy had granted an extension into October for it to be finished. DEATHS * Casey Scott, Galliard of the Children of Gaia, was killed while Blackwatch attacked the bane that was tainting the ravens. Brian performed her Gathering a few days later. available MOOT Call to Moot & Litany: Anne Fool: Eamon Opening of the Sky: Joseph Truthcatcher: Paul Hunt leader: Alexander Announcements: * Those included in introducing themselves to the Wheel were: Stephan, Whitewings, Dillan, and Derrick. * The Garou formerly known as Manes, returned to the Wheel and announced that he had before been on a year long Challenge. He returned to the Wheel to become a member under the name Serves-Honor, Fostern lupus ahroun of Silver Fangs, and to take up the obligation of his dead kin, an old Bone-Gnawer named Fisher-King, who was killed during the Sept's first Great Hunt. * Two Glass Walkers were among the newcomers who introduced themselves: Elspeth Summers, Fostern Philodox, and J.J. Malone, also known as 'Shades', Fostern Metis Ahroun. There was a small hubbub surrounding a mysteriously worded announcement from Elspeth, that 'The Walk is secure', sent, supposedly, from someone of higher rank. * Blinks-at-Fire went before the Sept to ask, after the death of some of his cubs and the sickness of his mate, that the theurges of the Wheel be made known and be available for healing when necessary. Many of the older Garou agreed with Blinks up to a point about making the theurges known, but many disagreed strongly with his call to heal his cubs and mate. At the end, Su denounced him publically for his behavior and declared the ending of her mentorship to him, although he later showed throat to her. * Robert announced that Peter Follen was to be accepted into the Children of Gaia tribe. * Cassandra made it known that she wishes to join the Wheel, with her Chiminage being a service to be named at a later date by her pack. In addition, to Peter Follen and Serves-Honor were admitted as members by Brian. * Natasha Turns-the-Lash returned to the Wheel for a time as an ambassador from the Sept of the Last Days. * Brian announced that the Fianna were looking to send one of their cubs on a Rite of Passage, and asked that if any other tribes wished to send their cubs, to talk to him. * Desert-also-Dances returned to the Wheel blindfolded, led by Dylan, to announce that Dylan had passed the Challenge started a year ago and was now Fostern. Timothy refuted the statement, as the proper forms were not followed for the Rank Challenge, and denied that Dylan was Fostern, giving Desert the option of Challenging him if the ragabash disagreed. As yet it hasn't been accepted. * Swipes-at-Salmon once again put forth a call for help to patrol the wolf lands in Wolf Woods, and also announced that any tribe who wished to retain breeding rights, to their Kinfolk or otherwise, must have a representative of their tribe involved with the patrolling. * Megan announced again that the Moot for the Philodox at the Wheel would be held just before the next halfmoon, at the beginning of October. * Anne announced that the Galliards would be having a Moot during the waxing gibbous moon in October. Category:Caern Convo